One Shot
by StarryTwlight
Summary: My first Bleach fan fiction! Read please? Ichigo has a realization, could she be any cuter?


Hi! so this is my first bleach one shot. I really just wanted to up load something. I did a quick grammar check but I'm not perfect, nor do I have a beta to read them. Oh well, hope you enjoy. Here is the disclaimer. I don't own bleach, never will, don't really plan too. Too much work but I'll keep looking ^.0

-ST

---*---*--- ---*---*--- ---*--*--- ---*---*---

"Ichigo" a quite voice mumbled.

"Ichigo." The voice became more persistent. "ICHIGO WAKE UP!"

"AH! What the hell!" the orange hair teen yelled.

"Finally, do you have any idea how hard it is to wake you up! There has been a hollow attack!" a petite raven haired girl said. The teen suddenly became very aware of her sitting very close to him, with her face only inches from his.

"Yeah, what ever." the teen grabbed a badge and pressed it to his chest causing his soul to pop out of his body. Fully aware now of the growing danger that his family was suddenly put in by the hollow attack. "Fuck Rukia, why didn't you tell me it was this close!"

"Its your fault you wouldn't wake up strawberry!" the petite girl responded.

Ichigo jumped out his window landing ungracefully on the sidewalk out side his house. He looked up to see the Hollow only inches away from his own face.

"What is with everything being so close to my face today!" Ichigo swung at the Hollow but it was quicker and jumped out of the way just in time.

"Shinigami, your pathetic! You think such a half-assed attempt to kill me would work?! I will kill you!" it yelled in its raspy voice.

"You know what fuck it. Its not even sun rise yet! You woke me up just for the hell of it! GENSA TENSOU!" Ichigo yelled suddenly realizing what time it was.

It hit the hollow dead on, it disappeared.

"I'm going back to bed, if anyone has any objections shove it up their ass." Ichigo grumbled.

"I do, another hollow appeared at the park. WE have to get it."

"WE?! I did all the work!" Ichigo screamed, though he secretly would never want Rukia to get in to any harm, he gladly fought for her.

"You are so infuriating! Just because you need to sleep doesn't mean that Hollows won't stop attacking this town!" Rukia screamed back.

"Uggggh. Fine, where did you say it was?" Ichigo said, not in the mood to fight at all.

"The park you idiot." Rukia said as she started running toward it.

They get to the park to see Ishida killing the hollow.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ichigo said. "I'm going to bed! NO if ands or butts!" as he grabbed Rukia's hand to drag her away back to his home. "And I mean it. Ishida can take care of them for now."

"Baka! You are the resident Shinigami! You should be taking care of them!" Rukia kicked Ichigo from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR NOT DOING YOUR JOB!"

"Just once! JUST once I'd like to have a Hollow free day!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san. You're going to wake everyone up." a quiet yet demanding voice said.

"Like I care." Ichigo said. "I'm going to bed."

Ichigo then speed off to his house still holding on to Rukia's hand. When they get there he lets go realizing that he was still holding it. He walked over to his bed and gets back in his body and promptly falls asleep again. Only this time to a wonderful nightmare.

"Hello Ichigo!" A cheer voice calls.

"Rukia?" Ichigo response not quite sure what to think of the smiling Rukia in front of him.

"Come on Ichigo! You said you'd take me to the ice cream shoppe!" Rukia called, she grabs his hand and starts to walk off.

"Hey whoa. When did I say I'd take you to the ice cream shop?" Ichigo asked very confused.

"Yesterday, don't you remember? You said you'd take me on a date to the Ice Cream shoppe!" Rukia said all excitedly.

"A date?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Yes a date." Rukia said suddenly stopping.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to suddenly stop like that midget!" Ichigo says before he almost topples over Rukia.

"Ichigo, I have a confession to make." Rukia said looking up through her lashes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo can hardly believe what he is seeing, the innocent look that Rukia was giving him was driving him crazy! He just wanted to kiss her.

'Wait! I want to kiss that midget! This is really fucked up!'

"Ichigo, for a while now I've had this feeling about you." Rukia suddenly looked away, her blush deepening.

"Rukia." Ichigo barely whispered.

"ICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud obnoxious voice called.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo looked around.

He was kicked out of bed, as he landed hard on the ground, he realized he was dreaming the date with Rukia.

"What the Hell old man! Are you trying to give me brain damage!" Ichigo yelled.

"You mustn't let your guard down Ichigo my Son!" Isshin yelled as he skipped out of his son's room.

Ichigo could feel the sun coming in his window, it was very warm. He silently thanked Kami it was Sunday, and that he didn't have school. He got up and dressed for a lazy day, not planing on doing anything except help Rukia with her homework that he know she hasn't done yet.

"Hey midget. Did you do your homework yet?" He asked already knowing the answer.

His question went unanswered for a few minutes.

"Oi! Midget! I asked you a question." He slide open his closet to see what she was up to in there.

Instead of a wide away ready for anything Rukia that he was use to he saw a sleeping Rukia with her hair going ever which direction on her pillow and her pink lips slightly opened. She was sprawled out as much as his closet would allow her to be.

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up. He looked down at the peaceful girl in his closet, and brushed the hair out of her face. He quickly pulled back after his bold action.

"What the hell is wrong with me." he said as he turned to walk away.

A hand grabbed his, he turned wide eyed at the site. Sleeping Rukia had grabbed his hand and wasn't letting him move. She had a strong grip on it too. He stepped closer and leaned against his closet door. She slowly let go of his hand, he then placed a hand on her cheek. He was shocked when she turned her face more toward his hand at the small gesture. He leaned down to kiss her forehead only to stop short as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't react like he expected her too. Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. They didn't move for a bit, before he pulled back and walked away.

"Ichigo?" Rukia timidly asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He mumbled.

"Its okay." She said quietly.

He turned to face her after her comment. There was no way he heard her right. She did not say what I think she said.

"Oh?"

"Don't! I mean I...I. I don't know." Rukia said all flustered now.

Ichigo walked back over to his closet and put his face inches from her face, the sudden-ness caused Rukia to dive back into her deep blush from before.

"You know. So tell me." He said in a very sexy voice. He shocked him self not knowing he could talk like that.

"I wouldn't have minded." Rukia said, the shock clear in her eyes that she said that.

"You wouldn't?" Ichigo said moving even closer, testing to see how far she would let him go.

"No." Rukia said her eyes darting between his lips and eyes.

"Okay" Ichigo said before he kissed her straight on. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her. Ready for when she would push him back.

He wasn't ready for her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. It caused him to lose his balance. His quick reflexes saved him he shot his arms out to stop him from falling to far forward. He then pulled away from lack of oxygen.

The first thing he sees is her eyes. He couldn't look away, there was something new in those amethyst eyes that where staring back at him. Something stirred in him. Something he knew better than to fight against. He crashed his lips on her again claiming them to let her know there wasn't any backing out of it now. Rukia met this determination with just as much force as she ran her fingers through his messy orange hair. His hands found their way around her waist and into her hair as well. He picked her up and put her oh his lap so he could kiss her better.

Isshin sitting down in the kitchen smiled as he felt the two sets of reistu dance around each other and meld together.

"That's how is done son." He looked up to his late wife's poster that hung in the kitchen. "Looks like we do get grandchildren Misaki!" He smiled a wide smile as he began to think of ways to catch his son in the act of what ever it was he was doing up there with Rukia-chan.

---*---*---

A few months later

---*---*---

"Ichigo!" Rukia said beaming at him.

"What?" He said irritably.

"Ichigo! You said you'd take me to Ice Cream!"

"When?"

"Last night! After we ummm....after we...you know! You said you would!" Rukia said changing the topic.

"After we what?" Ichigo said suddenly feeling like embarrassing her.

"After we kissed." Rukia said trying to hold a blush in control.

"IS that all we did? I remember a bit more." Ichigo said, grinning and closing his eyes.

"Okay so we did a bit more than kissing. But don't think this gets you out of taking me to ice cream! You said it would be a date!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open. Now where had he heard that before. Oh yeah that dream.

"I did?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia pouted.

She looked adorable when she did that. And she damn well knew that when she made that face he had to give her what she wanted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"I hate it when you make that face. I can't do anything against it." He mumbled into her neck.

"Can we have ice cream then do this? I've never had ice cream" She quietly said completely absorbed in his ever action.

"If you must have it."

"Ichigo your the best!" She said turning and hugging him.

They walked down to the park to the little ice cream stand that was always there in the hot weather like it was. He held her hand the entire way to the park and continued to hold it while they ordered ice cream.

"What do you want?" He asked her after he ordered chocolate.

"I want strawberry." She said.

This caused him to blush ever so much, as he turned to the vendor and told him one scope of strawberry. They got their ice cream and sad down on a bench to eat it. Though Ichigo did more watching than eating.

"Ahh! This is soo good! They don't have anything like this is the soul society!" Rukia exclaimed. "This is the best thing ever!"

"I thought I was." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Well your the best in the world! That's different from the best thing ever!" Rukia said as her ice cream dripped out the bottom of her cone and then off the sides. "It melts so fast! How do you keep up with it?"

"lick it up." Ichigo said as he then showed her with his own that was half melted anyway.

"Oh!" Rukia did what he did and got ice cream on her cheek.

"You got some on your face." He said as he leaned in to lick it off. He loved her reactions.

She blushed a deep crimson. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed.

"Just helping you out."

She turned back her ice cream a small smile gracing her face. Out of all the reactions he gets her smile is by far his favourite one.

Their afternoon soon turned into evening as they sat on the park bench and they just talked.

Then the strangest feeling hit Ichigo.

He was happy. For once in his life he was happy.

He knew he wouldn't want to part with this feeling that she gave him. So he vowed to him self that he would never let this feeling leave his side. He would protect Rukia with his life if he needed to. He.

He loved her.

He smiled when he came to the conclusion. He definitely love the small raven haired girl sitting next to him going on about bunnies.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed her stopping her mid sentence.

"Rukia?" He said when he pulled way.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I love you." He said as he kissed her again, he held her hand and squeezed it to tell that he really meant it. "I love you" He said again when he pulled away.


End file.
